Falling Out
by Tiger-san
Summary: Burned, broken and scarred, could Raidou's life go even farther down hill? [GenxRai]Bad title and stupid summary, I'm sorry


...hidesUhhh...jaaaaaa...not my first fic by far, but the first I had guts enough to post on (You'll never see my writing in any LJ comm;)...though I really think I'm going to take this down in a week or two because its really bad (and un-betaed, too), I have no talent and it seems like everyone who writes GenxRai has a lot. Flame me if you want, I'll most likey agree with what you say;

Genma and Raidou don't belong to me...if they did...well...hehe...let's just say Naruto wouldn't be sutable for children anymore...

----

Raidou groaned softly in mild pain, but it ceased when he felt a gentle hand on his forehead. Slowly, Raidou opened his eyes to see Genma standing above him, smiling lightly.

"About time you woke up, Rai, I'm here to take you home."

The older man's lips twisted into a slight smile as Genma's hand slid down to his non-bandaged cheek. Raidou really wanted to leave after spending nearly three weeks in this stiff hospital bed.

"Come here baby," Raidou reached up and wrapped his good arm around Genma's neck that helped him stand. The older man leaned against his lover and laid his head on the other's shoulder. Genma smiled and slid his arms around Raidou's waist, making several hand signs behind his back, and then the two disappeared in a poof of white chakra smoke.

"Rai-Rai…come on, please wake-up for me again…" Soft kisses where peppered across Raidou's face and lips until he finally pried his heavy eyes open. "Sorry, baby, but I got to rewrap your wounds."

One last kiss was placed on Raidou's lips before Genma pulled the covers off his lover. Raidou groaned and let the younger man pull him into a sitting position. Slowly, Genma untied the wrappings around Raidou's chest, neck, arm and face, revealing red, wrinkled skin. When the injured special jounin looked over at the mirror near the bed, he cringed at his reflection. Gods, his body, it was…ugh, why didn't he get out of the way of that fire jutsu.

The man resting on the bed was almost afraid to look at his lover, fearing there would be a look of disgust or displeasure. Genma was probably going to dump him for someone not as disfigured as he was now…

Genma looked his love over. Half of his chest, upper left arm, almost his entire neck and the left side of his face where covered in red, wrinkled skin. Other then the newly scared skin, Raidou was still the same. He had the same perfectly sculpted muscles wrapped in his warm, tanned skin. That soft, spiky brown hair was resting on top of his head, just as always. The same sensual lips graced his features, as well as his sharp nose and smoldering brown eyes. His Raidou was still as beautiful and sexy as before.

Raidou could feel Genma's gaze on him and Gods it was making him so self-conscious. The jounin whimpered quietly and tried to use his good arm to shield his chest from sight, only to grunt from touching the burns.

"Raidou, baby!" Genma gasped, grabbing his lover's arm and moving it off his abdomen. "Don't touch your wounds they're still tender…" Raidou slowly turned his gaze back to Genma, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. "Rai-Rai, what's wrong, did I hurt you!?" Genma asked worried.

"N-No…you didn't…I just…" Raidou took in a shaky breath and wiping his eyes with a hand, ashamed of his tears. "Ever sense we were kids, you've been attracted to the best looking…you've only wanted them…and now…" the tears began to stream down the older man's cheeks and he was starting to shake. "T-That I-I look like t-this…t-that I look so u-ugly, you're g-gonna find s-s-someone else and b-better…" Raidou couldn't continue. The tears were coming down too fast and he was shaking so hard it was hurting his injuries. He was so afraid Genma was going to leave him that he could barely breathe.

"Rai…" Genma immediately began to wipe his lover's tears away as he sat down next to him. He hated to see Raidou cry, it broke his heart. "Baby, I'm not going to leave you. You're still as beautiful as you always will be." Genma tilted Raidou's head up to look in his eyes. "I do not want anyone else. What do you think our relationship is? Do you believe I think of you as just a boy-toy? Raidou, I love you and there's nothing that can change that." The special jounin plucked the senbon from his mouth and leaned in to kiss his lover.

Genma continued to kiss the other man while he rewrapped the burn marks. When he was done, Genma pulled away far enough to whisper, "I love you" over and over again, like a mantra. The pale man pulled Raidou into an embrace and then down, so they lay on the bed.

Genma kissed the older man's forehead. "You're my beautiful, sexy and perfect Raidou…" The special jounin nuzzled his lover's spiky hair and rubbed his back and side tenderly as he continued to whisper to Raidou for the rest of the night, long after the other man fell asleep.


End file.
